Troya
by marneko
Summary: "Sabia que algo no estaba bien en cuanto comenzaron los susurros." "- Sangre por sangre...- murmuro una con vos lastimosa." "- Semidiosa...- escuche dos sonidos jadeantes sobre los demás." "Note a mis propios ojos cambiar un breve segundo en cuanto me conecte a los dos. Oh mierda...". Una pequeña porción de lo que trata la historia. Clasificación M para futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**E. Pov**

A veces desearía que la "vida" sea más sencilla.

Pero jamás cambiaría nada de los últimos meses; han sido los mejores de mi existencia gracias a que encontré a mi alma gemela, Bella.

Pero no todo es tan perfecto como me gustaría, esto se debe a que hay algo que hemos estado ocultándole a mi bella compañera. Esto solo se resolverá en cuanto ella sea convertida en vampiro.

Desde que estuvimos todos juntos en la misma habitación lo supimos, que mi Bella tiene a uno sino a dos compañeros.

Su otra alma gemela es Jasper.

Esto es por lo que no todo es perfecto, él al no ser capaz de poder amarla libremente como yo, es infeliz.

Puedo ser su pareja reconocida porque simplemente estaba en el lugar y momento ideales, en cambio él había llegado más tarde a su vida.

Fue en la cafetería del colegio que la vi por primera vez.

Con su pálida piel, cuerpo que rivaliza tranquilamente con el de mi hermana Rose, su cabello caoba fluyendo libremente hasta por encima de su cintura, su hermosa sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos de gacela color chocolate.

Al instante supe que era mi compañera.

Nos conocimos oficialmente en la clase de Biología, vamos al mismo año. En cuanto nos vimos la conexión fue instantánea. Por algún milagro del cielo su sangre no me hacía arder la garganta.

Comenzamos a comer juntos en el almuerzo y quedábamos para vernos en mi casa o la suya.

Mi familia estaba más que encantada con ella, incluida Rose.

Esme estaba radiante de que haya encontrado a mi compañera eterna luego de 100 años de soledad.

Carlisle estaba igual que su esposa, y ya parecía el padre de mi Bella mostrando su apoyo y cariño paternal que le es tan difícil de demostrar a mis hermanas Rose y Alice. Mi amor estaba encantada con él, ya le decía "papá" y a Esme " mamá".

Emmet la adoraba como a una hermana pequeña. A veces jugaban con sus videojuegos o sencillamente hablaban.

Rose al principio parecía un poco reacia, ya que mi Bella es humana, pero le fue imposible mantener su fachada malhumorada por más de una semana. Ya eran las mejores amigas.

Solo faltaban mis otros hermanos, Alice y Jasper, el duendecillo me comento por teléfono que no la vio venir pero que estaba deseosa de conocer a su nueva hermana. Jazz y ella habían tenido que quedarse fuera, con el clan Denali así no llegábamos todos tan enseguida.

Jasper comento por teléfono que era muy feliz al saber que uno de nosotros tres (Alice, él y yo) que hasta ese entonces habíamos estado solos al fin encontró a su compañera.

Pasaron dos semanas, y luego ocurrió el accidente de la furgoneta de Tyler. Por supuesto la salve, pero al hacerlo me expuse a ella. Debió notar mi miedo a que sepa la verdad ya que no me cuestiono solo me miro con su bella sonrisa y me lo agradeció.

Pasaron otras tres semanas, estuvimos juntos en todo momento, esto se debía al acoplamiento vampírico, que por supuesto ella no sabía.

Así fue hasta que ella me dijo que sabía lo que era, tenía tanto miedo de que me rechace en ese entonces, pero ella lo único que hizo fue abrazarme y luego besarme.

Ese fue nuestro primer beso.

Pasaron solo dos semanas más hasta que llegaron mis otros hermanos, ella había estado deseosa de conocerlos.

**Flashback**

_Estábamos sentados en el sofá de dos plazas de mi sala de estar, le hacía círculos en su cintura expuesta con mi pulgar, esperando el sonido del coche que anunciaría su llegada._

_Rose estaba sentada en el suelo alfombrado, apoyada en las piernas de mi Bella, la cual estaba haciéndole una preciosa trenza a su rubio cabello._

_Normalmente no permitiría que nadie se lo toque, pero dice que las manos de Bella en su cuero cabelludo la relajan._

_Emmet estaba sentado a su lado, en el suelo, jugando videojuegos._

_Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en el otro sofá con las manos tomadas, mirándonos._

_Cuando escuchamos el sonido de los frenos, mis padres se levantaron de un salto a recibir a sus otros hijos a la puerta._

_Em apago la televisión y se sentó junto a Rose en el otro sofá, mi Bella ya había terminado de hacerle el peinado._

_Alice fue la primera en pasar por la puerta, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Corrió hasta estar en frente de nosotros dos y levanto a mi pareja en un gran abrazo. Mi Bella se rió un poco y la abrazo también._

_-__¡Al fin puedo conocerte! estoy tan feliz de que seas la compañera de Ed!- chillo mi hermanita mientras la ponía abajo, sobre sus propios pies. _

_- ¡Es tan bueno conocerte también Alice!- dijo entusiasmada, estaba un poco ruborizada mientras le sonreía a mi hermana._

_En cuanto hablo mi Bella note el cambio en el aire, por suerte ella no se percató, pero todos los demás sí. Jazz vino corriendo desde la puerta, detrás estaban mis ahora preocupados padres debido al repentino cambio, se paró en seco en cuanto la vio._

_Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron todos lo supimos__._

_Jasper era el otro compañero de mi Bella._

_-__Oh dios...-__ fue su único pensamiento._

_Por supuesto luego vino la avalancha de sus pensamientos._

_-__Es tan hermosa... tiene unos bellos ojos chocolate... su cuerpo es tan tentador... deseo pasar mis dedos por su cabello...-__ todo lo que veía era a ella, al igual que yo, hasta que noto lo que esto significaba._

_-__Ed lo siento tanto, no puedo evitarlo...__- me miro afligido. Negué un poco con la cabeza y sonreí apenas perceptiblemente. Bella, estaba siendo distraída por Alice y Rose._

_- Sé que no es tu culpa, no podrías haberlo evitado.- le dije a velocidad vampírica._

_El asintió, comprendiendo. Pero luego tome un pensamiento de Carlisle, que no era muy feliz hacia el futuro. Lo expreso en voz alta a nuestra velocidad, así Bella no lo notaba. _

_- Hijo, lo siento pero no puedes decírselo aún- miro a Jasper, el cual ya había comenzado a sentir dolor- debes esperar hasta que se convierta, de lo contrario le sería imposible de tomar._

_En cuanto lo dijo, Jazz emitió una pequeña porción de su dolor ante la noticia hacia todos nosotros, escuche un leve sollozo._

_Mi Bella tenía los ojos llorosos mientras lo miraba, hice una mueca ante su dolor al igual que Jasper. Ella nos sorprendió a todos en cuanto corrió a abrazarlo por el cuello, él atónito pero feliz de sentirla contra su cuerpo le pasó los brazos por su estrecha cintura._

_- No estés triste...- le susurro contra el pecho, Jazz se estremeció pero asintió._

_Bella luego de unos segundos se separó de él, estaba totalmente ruborizada, sonreí levemente ante su vergüenza._

_-__¡Oh dios! lo siento tanto. Yo... yo...es que te vi tan triste y...- bajo la cabeza y siguió murmurando, hasta que Jasper le levanto la cabeza con el dedo es su mentón y le sonrió, su corazón tartamudeo un poco._

_-Yo lo siento, por hacerte triste. Gracias por intentar consolarme.-le dio su mejor sonrisa y con acento sureño__,__ le dijo- Es un placer conocerla señorita- mientras besaba su mano._

_Su corazón estaba a mil por hora ahora mismo, lo miro por debajo de sus pestañas en un gesto tan inocente como seductor, ella no tenía idea de lo que nos hacía con ese simple gesto._

_-Es un placer conocerte también.- murmuro._

_Gracias al don de Jazz supe que ella estaba confundida y se sentía culpable, porque creía que me estaba engañando al sentir amor también hacia mi hermano._

_Jasper y yo nos miramos y desde ese momento acordamos decirle solo cuando se haya convertido en vampiro._

**Fin de Flashback.**

Desde entonces mi Bella y Jazz han sido como los mejores amigos, sé que no era suficiente para él, pero lo aceptaba por ahora.

Ella y yo seguimos juntos, aún más unidos a medida que pasaba el tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov. E.**

Habían pasado solo dos meses desde el encuentro entre Jazz y mi Bella. Procuraba no besarla en frente de él, ya que sabía que lo lastimaba.

Sucedió entonces la persecución con James, luego del encuentro en el claro donde jugábamos beisbol. Rose y Emmet se habían llevado a Bell a Phoenix como le hizo creer al seguidor en casa de su padre cuando estaba a punto de irse. Por supuesto la idea era que él no crea en lo que escuchaba.

Los demás nos habíamos quedado para darles caza a los dos nómadas, Alice y Esme estaban custodiando a Charly de cualquier peligro posible que de la pelirroja, Victoria.

Carlisle, Jasper y yo estábamos en busca de James.

De alguna manera logro saber en dónde estaba mi Bella y la condujo a través de engaños a una trampa, escapando así de Rose y Emmet.

En cuanto los encontramos, estaban en un estudio de ballet al que hace muchos años asistió mi compañera, ella estaba sangrando y herida.

Recuerdo como aullamos de dolor Jazz y yo al verla en tal estado. Le quitamos al depredador de encima, Em y Rosalie se encargaron del resto.

Cuando notamos que la había mordido en la muñeca, vi rojo. Ninguno deseaba que sea convertida de esta manera, por lo que Carlisle succiono el veneno.

Estuvo en el hospital inconsciente por dos días. Nunca nos separamos de ella.

Habían pasado solo 3 meses hasta que llego el cumpleaños de mi Bella.

Últimamente ha habido incidentes provocados en Seattle por un vampiro. Iríamos a solucionar el problema en 2 días.

Fue hace solo unas horas, estábamos en medio de su fiesta, cuando nos enteramos por Alice.

Victoria había vuelto por venganza y para ello estaba creando a un ejército.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora mismo podría decir que realmente odio mi cumpleaños. El cual por cierto es hoy.

No solo por el hecho de que estoy envejeciendo a cada maldito minuto del día y Edward se quedo en sus 17 primaveras, no, es que aparte de eso nos enteramos hace menos de 7 horas que un ejercito de neofitos viene a Forks.

La gran noticia vino de parte de Alice, al salir de una visión,cuando estabamos festejando mi cupleaños en casa de los Cullen junto a los Denalis; que por cierto acabo de conocer.

Son personas maravillosas, incluido Laurent, que acaba de integrarse a la dieta animal.

Mi segunda familia a estado vigilando el caos que un vampiro estaba creando en Seattle al "matar" a tanta gente. Al principio se creyo que era un hecho aislado,pero al haber tantas masacres, esa teoria comenzo a flaquear.

Edward y Jasper habían querido acabar ellos mismos con el problema, ya que al llamar tanto la atención, traería la visita de los "Vulturis"; lo que probablemente pasaría es que al acabar con el inconveniente decidieran hacer una visita a su viejo amigo Carlisle y entonces sabrían que mantiene a una humana.

Eso significaría mi posible ejecución.

Por lo tanto hace tan solo dos días se había decidido ir a la fuente del problema y acabar con todo de raíz.

Por supuesto la idea habia sido vetada hace solo unas horas, cuando nos enteramos de la visión de Alice.

Mi hermana anuncio que vendrían en tres días unos veinticinco neofitos junto con Victoria, liderandolos.

Los Denali habían estado dispuestos a ayudar en cuanto termino de narrar su visión.

Jake y su manada tambien habían accedido a la llamada de ayuda de Carlisle.

Asi que todo esto nos lleva a este momento.

Estoy apoyada contra un arbol con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho, observando en el claro, la próxima demostración de lucha que realizaran Jasper y Edward.

Alice esta a mi lado sentada sobre el pasto, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en las rodillas apretandolas ligeramente, tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos mirando más alla por lo tanto esta intentando mirar hacia el futuro.

Jake esta en su forma lobuna, sentado en sus cuartos traseros, mirando al frente con gran concentración. El esta ubicado en mi otro lado.

Miro al frente.

Edward comenzo a rodear a Jass, el cual lo esta imitando;cuando se preparan para saltar se escucha un gran estruendo en todo el claro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov. B**

Sabía que algo no estaba bien en cuanto comenzaron los susurros.

Mis ojos se abrieron increíblemente ante lo que tenía en frente.

Eran tres niñas, que parecían hermanas, tenían vestidos destrozados y cubiertos de sangre; se estaban agarrando de los cabellos y gemían nombres.

- Sangre por sangre...- murmuro una con vos lastimosa.

- ¡Mátalo!- grito otra con ojos llameantes, mientras señalaba algo en mi izquierda.

Poco a poco fui notando un nuevo sentimiento que afloraba en mi interior, era algo que jamás había sentido. Un odio puro, lleno de venganza. Gire bruscamente hacia esa dirección.

En un instante note como el desconocido corría hacia mí, me coloque en posición defensiva unos segundos antes de que chocara contra mí luego de hacer a un lado a Jacob y a Alice de un empujón brusco.

Lo único que note de su complexión física fue que era un hombre, de una estatura de metro ochenta y tenía los ojos color azul piscina.

- ¡Bella!- alguien grito a lo lejos, su voz me sonaba familiar, sonaba desgarrada.

Todo había desaparecido a mi alrededor, solo estábamos el chico de ojos azules y yo.

Sentí un terrible ardor en los brazos y nota que los huesecillos de las muñecas rechinaban, gruñí frustrada y me deshice de su agarre de hierro para luego darle una patada en el estómago, el cual lo mando a unos cuantos metros lejos de mí.

Él se paró del suelo, escupió algo de sangre, y corrió nuevamente a atacarme. Me puse en posición nuevamente, la cual aprendí de Jass.

No llego muy lejos esta vez porque alguien se paró frente a mí.

En realidad eran dos personas.

- ¡Aléjate de ella!- bramo una voz terriblemente familiar. Edward

Jasper era el otro que estaba protegiéndome, rugiendo ferozmente al desconocido.

Fue en ese momento que note en donde estaba. Todos estaban mirando.

Fue también en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Qué demonios?...-pregunte entre asustada y sorprendida a nadie en particular.

Carlisle, mi segundo padre vino a mi lado mirándome con preocupación.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Por qué la atacaste?- pregunto con vos rabiosa mi hermano Emmet, que por lo que puedo ver, está parado al lado de Edward y Jass, los cuales siguen gruñéndole amenazadoramente al desconocido.

- Mi nombre es Lucas de la casta de Tebas.- dijo con vos segura el chico, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía costarle una barbaridad no atacarme. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia donde estaba.

Después de presentarse Lucas abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, entre mis gemidos salían gruñidos hacia él. Aún deseaba matarlo, y no se la razón.

- Lamento haberte atacado así sin más, no podía evitarlo. Pero veo que no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa. Nos volveremos a ver...- dijo terminantemente, miro al cielo y... voló a través de el.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov. Bella**

En cuanto Lucas se fue, me encontré rodeada por mis amigos.

- ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!- Pregunto Rosalie alterada.

- ¿Carlisle como esta? ¿Qué paso?- Cuestiono Esme.

Sentí un par de dedos cepillar mi frente suavemente.

-Bella, cariño ¿hay algo que te duela?- pregunto mi segundo padre.

Di un suspiro tembloroso y abrí los ojos, parpadee un par de veces para aclararme.

- No, estoy... bien- " creo ", pensé.

Me incorpore un poco con ayuda de Alice, la cual acabo de notar estaba a mi lado, tenía su pequeño rostro inundado de preocupación.

Estaba parada con las piernas temblorosas, apoyando casi todo mi cuerpo en el de mis hermanas, Rose coloco su brazo por mi cintura al igual que Alice a mi otro lado.

- Sera mejor que vayamos a tu casa Carlisle , por si llega a regresar - comento Eleazar en tono serio, luego me miro- además debemos hablar.

Me empecé a sentir nerviosa y no note ninguna ola de calma como siempre sucede...

- ¿En dónde están los chicos?- había notado que faltaban Jasper, Edward, Emmet y algunos lobos.

Apareció Sam vestido con sus pantalones cortos, portando un semblante serio mientras miraba al patriarca de la familia Cullen.

- ¿Podemos ir con ustedes? creo que lo que se hablara incumbe a todos nosotros- por un segundo me miro para luego desviar la mirada a los individuos que quedaron de la manada- Collin, Brady, Seth y Leah vayan al pueblo y cuenten lo que paso a los ancianos, vigilen la zona por si ese tal Lucas regresa.- termino con su voz de alfa.

Los lobos asistieron, me dirigieron una breve mirada, les sonreí un poco y luego se marcharon.

Esme se acercó a mi lado.

- Cariño ¿me permites cargarte hasta la casa?- pregunto estirando los brazos hacia mí.

Asentí una vez con la cabeza, estaba sorprendida ya que Esme jamás me había cargado como los demás.

Me alzo tipo novia y echo a correr, me pareció escuchar algo como "... sus instintos maternales son más fuertes con Bella, y al verla en peligro sale su lado más feroz " de Carlisle .

En cuanto llegamos a la mansión me dejo sentada en el sofá doble de la sala, Alice y Rose se apresuraron a mis lados.

- ¿Deseas algo de beber o comer, cariño?- pregunto con amabilidad mi segunda madre, pude notar que se encontraba nerviosa.

- Puede ser algo dulce tal vez... ¿hay miel?- la mire un poco suplicante y agradecida por habérmelo preguntado. Por algún motivo extraño tenía muchas ansias de comer solo miel.

Eleazar me miro entrecerrando los ojos y luego aparto la mirada.

- Por supuesto. ¿Alguien más desea algo?- todos negaron con la cabeza, ella se marchó a buscar lo que le había pedido.

Regreso enseguida sosteniendo una tarron de miel, un cuchillo y unas galletas supongo que para untarlo, pero en cuanto me puse una gota de ese manjar en la boca agarre el tarro sin miramientos y comencé a beber del morro.

Después de terminar la totalidad de miel que me habían entregado, mire a mi alrededor para notar que todos los ojos estaban mirando entre Eleazar, el cual ahora tenía un gesto entre atónito y maravillado, y yo.

- No estoy muy seguro de si mi teoría es correcta o no pero creo que se lo que sucedió. Se suponía que estaban extintos... se ve que estaban equivocados...- empezó a balbucear hasta que Carmen le coloco su mano en el brazo apretándolo ligeramente, carraspeo, cosa innecesaria ya que es una vampiro y miro a Carlisle seriamente- Llama a todos los que se fueron es necesaria su presencia aquí, principalmente a Edward y Jasper si es lo que creo esto, explicaría su situación con mucha lógica.

A mi padre se le agrandaron los ojos un milisegundo, asintió y se llevó el móvil a la oreja.

- Regresen ahora mismo, Eleazar cree saber lo que sucedió... y tener explicación a el suceso entre ustedes tres.- escuche un leve jadeo desde la otra línea, se cortó la comunicación después del sonido silbante del viento.

- ¿Qué situación? ¿De qué "suceso" acabas de hablar?- pregunte mirando entre el macho de Denali y Carlisle. Este último junto a los demás vampiros jadearon sorprendidos.

- ¿Tu escuchaste... lo que acabo de decir?-me pregunto con vos nerviosa.

Lo mire levantando una ceja.

- Claro estas a un par de pasos solamente, no estoy sorda.

- No, no es eso, es que...- fue cortado cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par revelando a los faltantes miembros de los Cullen y la manada. Edward corrió hacía mí y me levanto en un abrazo feroz, note como temblaba.

Le devolví el abrazo gustoso, lo había extrañado como a..., sacudí la cabeza y la enterré en su pecho.

Después de unos momentos me soltó y pude ver su hermoso rostro otra vez. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que estuviese a punto de llorar, me tocaba todas las partes de la cara a la que tuviese acceso como si pensase que desaparecería de un momento a otro.

Le acaricie las líneas formadas en su frente por la evidente preocupación, y apoye mi mano contra su mejilla, él se apoyó en mi tacto cerrando también los ojos.

- No pasó nada...- le dije en voz baja, el abrió los ojos a su tamaño normal y me miró fijamente- Ya está todo bien...- iba a seguir hasta que fui cortada por un gruñido, Jasper se apareció a nuestro lado mirándome con una intensidad incierta. Retrocedí un paso lejos de él antes de hacer alguna estupidez, aparte la mano del rostro de mi Ed.

- Nada está bien- gruño aun mirándome, Edward le dio una mirada de advertencia, pero él ni siquiera lo registro.- no cuando ese tipo te ataco, cuando él puede volver cuando alguno de nosotros no esté- su intensidad bajo radicalmente- y pueda matarte- dijo esto último con las palabras quebradas. Se lo veía tan mal, dolido, me lastima inmensamente ver a alguno de ellos dos en este estado. No medí mis acciones y lo abrace enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, note como me rodeaba estrechamente contra él. Sentí que estaba temblando, al igual que Edward hace un momento.

- Shh tranquilo por favor- le susurre mientras le acariciaba su rubio cabello con mi mano, con la otra me aferraba a su cintura.- va a estar bien.

Luego de unos tres minutos aproximadamente, Jass se calmó y me soltó, me dio una sonrisa agradecida pero algo más brillaba en sus ojos, no alcance a ver de qué se trataba ya que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.

Me volví a sentar en donde estaba antes, ahora Emmet estaba a mi lado con Rose en su regazo, me dedico una gran sonrisa la cual devolví débilmente. Creo que me vendría bien un poco más de miel...

- Toma querida- me ofreció un nuevo tarro Eleazar, lo mire curiosamente, él se encogió un poco de hombros y se alejó nuevamente para estar sentado entre Carmen y Tanya.

Edward se sentó apoyando su espalda en mis piernas, Jazz estaba parado detrás de mí, de brazos cruzados; Jake y los de la manada se habían traído sillas, por lo tanto estábamos formando un gran circulo.

Tome un par de sorbitos de mi miel, cerré los ojos ante tal delicia, los volví a abrir en cuanto escuche a alguien carraspear, Eleazar.

- Muy bien ya que estamos todos presentes puedo probar la teoría que tengo, pero primero preciso que se alejen de Isabella.- Edward me miro inseguro, asentí. Todos se fueron al otro lado dejando la mitad de la sala para mi sola.- bien- asintió Eleazar, deje el tarro sobre la mesa de café que tenía en frente y me pare- ¿lista?

Asentí con la cabeza, segura.

- δείξει τον εαυτό σας (muéstrate)...- fue solo un susurro pero lo escuche como si me lo gritaran al oído. Note como el viento, que no tenía de donde entrar, movía mis cabellos y ropas. Una luz azul comenzó a emanar desde mis pies hasta la cabeza, en ese momento también pude notar el cambio.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente en cuanto sentí el primer pinchazo, luego comenzaron a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, no era doloroso pero era incómodo. Sentí que mis brazos y piernas se estiraban un poco, la picazón en la cabeza era muy notoria desde mi cara hasta mi cuero cabelludo, también se sentía fuertemente en mis ojos los cuales deje cerrados aún por las dudas.

A través de todo esto escuche y percibí lo que me rodeaba.

Cuando todo comenzó se escucharon los audibles jadeos sorprendidos.

Pude sentir dos presencias que intentaban acercarse a mí," no son enemigos" me dijo mi subconsciente, los reconocí como "compañeros".

También pude notar como partes de mi ropa se desgarraban ante los cambios que efectuaba mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco el "proceso" disminuyo, ahora sentía a todo lo que me rodeaba y más... mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

- ¿Bella?- pregunto mi segundo padre cauteloso.- ¿puedes abrir los ojos?

-Sí...- susurre. No pase por alto el cambio en mi voz, parecía más melódica y de una extraña manera, sensual. Al parecer no fui la única en percibirlo ya que se escucharon varias inhalaciones bruscas.

Baje la cabeza y poco a poco abrí los ojos, lo primero en lo que me fije fue mi ropa y cuerpo. Gracias a Dios no estaba desnuda. Mi camisa verde bosque ciertamente quedo para el arrastre, pero aun así cubría las zonas necesarias, las cuales para mi gran asombro habían crecido un poco. Mis jeans negros ajustados, gracias Alice, ahora me quedaban... sensuales. Mis piernas parecían tener varios centímetros de más, mis caderas y cintura tenían las curvas perfectas.

Mientras me auto analizaba no escuche ni un pió de mi familia y amigos. Los sonidos que persistían eran de algo parecido a un ronroneo. Y sabía perfectamente de dónde venían.

Mis "compañeros", así era como los había calificado mi subconsciente. Yo sabía también que en cuanto los mire a los ojos estaría perdida. Algo en mi interior lo sabía, yo los amaba a ambos. Siempre fue así, pero temía tanto haber traicionado a uno que no lo aceptaba. En cambio ahora que era lo que era... bueno. En realidad aun no comprendía lo que había cambiado en mí.

- ¿Bella?- pregunto ahora Jake, note que se acercaba, así como también el cambio de sutiles ronroneos a leves gruñidos.

- ¿Sí? -levante bruscamente la cabeza en dirección a mi mejor amigo. En cuanto lo hice vi como las mandíbulas cayeron al suelo, medio sonreí, y cayeron aún más.

- ¿Qu...qué... eres?- la pregunta provenía de Alice, ella no parecía temerosa, pareció asombrada, totalmente sorprendida y maravillada, mientras me miraba con sus grandes ojos.

Mire a Eleazar para que responda, él asintió y mientras me miraba dijo...

- Vástago...- escuche dos sonidos jadeantes sobre los demás.

Allí cometí el error de mirarlos.

Primero fue a mi Edward, la conexión la sentí instantáneamente. Tenía sus ojos del color del ónix mientras me miraba intensamente.

Luego fue al que creí era mi amor prohibido, Jasper. Él también me miraba con su intensa mirada y sus ojos carbón. La conexión también fue en el momento.

Note a mis propios ojos cambiar un breve segundo en cuanto me conecte a los dos.

Oh mierda...


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a Josephine Angelini, de la saga El Despertar. Cambie varias de las personalidades originales, así como las historias.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Y muchas gracias por los Reviews =)**

**...**

**Pov. B**

Aunque algo dentro de mí lo sabe, yo aún siento temor de decirlo en voz alta.

Temo el rechazo, de ellos y de los demás.

Por lo tanto gire, a regañadientes, mi cabeza en dirección a Eleazar nuevamente.

- ¿Podrías decirme un poco de donde sacaste esa teoría? - pregunte ansiosamente. Por alguna razón no estaba extrañada de que fuese algo así, nunca me adopte bien a lo que son las personas hoy en día, pero ciertamente no creí que era un... vástago. Ugh, suena raro.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar fue interrumpido por Alice y Kate.

- ¡Espera espera!- exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo, ahora solo Alice hablo- ¡primero debes verte el rostro!- termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa, luego corrió escaleras arriba.

Suspire y me senté donde estaba anteriormente. Escuche como los demás me imitaban, los mire.

Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados juntos muy tranquilos tomados de la mano, pero mi segundo padre por alguna razón tenía un poco más oscuros los ojos mientras me observaba.

Rose tenía a Em sujetado por ambas muñecas sobre sus piernas, anclado al sillón en el que se encontraban, ella en su regazo. Él al igual que Carlisle tenía los ojos un par de tonos más oscuros mientras me miraba, mi hermana me regalaba una media sonrisa pero con un evidente ceño fruncido.

Los lobos no impresos me observaban cierta cantidad de lujuria, incluso Jake cosa que resulto algo perturbador, ya que era como mi hermano. Los otros permanecían tranquilos, solo con un pequeño aire del sentimiento anterior.

Eleazar y Carmen estaban igual que mis segundos padres.

Las chicas Denali me dedicaban sonrisas cómplices, que no comprendí.

Y por último, ellos.

Emanaban lujuria, no lo note solo por sus ojos color ónix, sino que también fue por como sus cuerpos se inclinaban hacia donde estaba, por su intensa mirada, y por como abrían y cerraban los puños. Imagino que esto último era para no cometer algo... imprudente.

Sé que Jazz no me amaba, esta emoción que él sentía era solo por la conexión, estoy segura.

Y eso me entristecía.

Alice volvió volando con un espejo tamaño mediano, el cual poso frente de mí.

¿Esa era yo?

La forma de mi cara seguía igual, en forma de corazón. El color de mi piel parecía de porcelana, mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas como casi siempre. Mis ojos eran ahora... extraños, por decir lo menos. Tenían tonos avellana, chocolate y verdes. Podía ver cada pintita de color. Mi nariz seguía siendo respingona, encajaba perfectamente en mi rostro. Los labios seguían iguales, pero más rojizos y llenos, como dirían "eran besables". Y por último el cabello, seguía teniendo tono chocolate pero ahora armonizaban con el rojo.

- Oh...- fue lo único que pude decir.

Toda mi cara era... perfecta, demasiado perfecta.

Arranque la vista de mi reflejo y mire a Eleazar, le hice un gesto para que continuara. Ali se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

Escuche un leve gruñido, pero lo ignore.

- Bueno, ¿todos saben el concepto de vástago?- algunos pocos asintieron.-de acuerdo, se los define como descendiente.- antes de que siga con la explicación anterior, Jacob lo interrumpió, con la misma duda que tenía la mayoría.

-¿Descendientes de qué exactamente?- pregunto.

- De un dios, por supuesto.- dijo con voz de obviedad. En realidad creo que no soy la única que no lo sabía.- Ahora continuando con la historia. Realmente se creyó por los Vulturis que ya estaban extintos de este mundo, por lo tanto estaríamos librados de la maldición por los dioses olímpicos, creada luego de la guerra de Troya."

"Esta consistía en que si las cuatro castas se unían o eran destruidas tres de la totalidad, los dioses bajarían nuevamente de los cielos y la tierra como se la conoce pasara a una guerra eterna, hasta que no quede humano o ser sobrenatural vivo.- hubo un jadeo colectivo- Los Vulturis habían creído que la casta de Tebas había destruido a las demás hace unos veinte años, para lograr su ambición de llegar al Atlantis, y poder vivir como dioses allí, por suerte esto no ocurrió."

"La realeza vampírica, junto con otros sobrenaturales, siempre protegió o intento al menos, proteger a las demás castas, para que no se lleve a cabo la maldición prometida hace tantos milenios."

"Los del clan Tebas, se hicieron cargo de que cada muerte pareciera, ante un mortal al menos, un accidente automovilístico."- Esto toco una memoria en mi interior, pero decidí no prestarle atención, por ahora.

"Al fracasar en la protección de los integrantes de las diferentes castas y ver que no ocurría nada se habían confiado de que eran puros cuentos, pero ahora veo que no es así.- me miro con un nuevo semblante, uno lleno de pesar mezclado con esperanza- Tu madre te mantuvo con vida, hasta donde pudo- mi semblante se ensombreció al recordar la razón por la que fui a vivir con mi padre a Forks hace dos años- te otorgo de una apariencia normal que solo podía ser rota por una palabra ya no utilizada- ahora él se puso tenso- pero... ahora que uno de los de Tebas sabe que vives... vendrán por ti."- finalizo. El ambiente estaba tenso, se sentían en el aire los nervios de las personas en la habitación. Hice la pregunta que más temía.

-¿Cuantos son los integrantes de la Casta de Tebas que viven ahora mismo?- susurre. El me dedico una triste mirada.

- Hay más de cien, y todos ya son mayores de edad según los registros, hace tiempo las mujeres casadas o en pareja ya sean mortales o no, no pueden tener hijos.- dio un suspiro tembloroso y bajo la mirada al suelo- podría decirse que pronto comenzara la destrucción de la tierra, ya sea por no haber más herederos o por la muerte de la última descendiente de otra casta.

Silencio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov. B**

El silencio en la sala era ensordecedor, estaba tan aturdida ante tal revelación que no surgió ni una solo palabra de mi garganta apretada.

Luego algo, lo más obvio, se me hizo evidente. Esa memoria que antes había querido surgir tomo más sentido.

El "accidente" de mi madre no fue porque un borracho montado en su camión se atravesó en su camino de la autopista en regreso a casa. Fue algo provocado... o alguien se había hecho cargo del asunto de forma manual, asesinándola.

Mis manos se apretaron en puños, mientras miraba hacia donde estaban ubicadas en mi regazo.

- ¿La muerte de mi madre no fue un accidente no es así?- pregunte con vos silbante. A pesar de estar tan enojada supe que mi cuerpo entero irradiaba amenaza. Sentí como Alice se retiró de mi lado y fue hacia donde estaban los demás.

Nadie respondió.

Levante la cabeza y mire al único que podía saber la respuesta. Sabía que él no me conocía hace tanto, pero tenía una idea de mi historia, por lo tanto debe saber cómo fueron las cosas, al menos suponerlas. Tenía la mirada en blanco, pero pude notar su miedo y a la vez admiración.

- No lo fue.- lo mire intensamente para que continuara, él suspiro y continuo- Los vástagos como tu son muy difíciles de matar, solo uno de su misma especie o algún sobrenatural poderoso puede lograrlo. Tu madre lo más seguro es que allá sido asesinada y puesto en el auto en movimiento, esa era siempre las coartadas que provocaban, el borracho solo quedo metido en el medio y facilito las cosas.

Asentí rígidamente, mis ojos estaban nublados de rojo, baje mi mirada a mi regazo nuevamente.

No hice nada por lo que parecieron minutos, hasta que una voz me saco de mi trance.

- ¿Bella?- pregunto cautelosamente Edward, lo mire.

Su semblante tenía varias emociones juntas entre ellas pude distinguir la preocupación, el amor, y ante todo fue el asombro.

¿Me pregunto, por qué esta última?

Hasta que vi hacia donde iba su mirada, mis manos las cuales ahora estaban rodeadas por... electricidad, no, eran rayos.

Mi boca se abrió en un sonido jadeante, y flexione los dedos ahora agarrotados.

Los rayos creados por mí, se extendieron como intrincadas ramas hasta el pliegue de mi codo. Quise retraerlos de nuevo a mi cuerpo, por lo que probé con cerrar las manos en puños nuevamente con un largo suspiro, calmándome. Y funcionó.

Sonreí y levante la vista hacia los demás. Decir que estaban sorprendidos sería un eufemismo. Todas las mandíbulas de los presentes estaban por el suelo. Reí ante la absurda situación, eso lo saco de su trance. Ed y Jazz me regalaron una preciosa sonrisa, la cual por supuesto devolví.

El silencio fue roto por Jake y Emmet, luego vinieron los demás.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- gritaron ambos con entusiasmo.

- Wau- fue lo único que salió de Rose, que aún me miraba aturdida.

- Impresionante- susurro Paul, los otros miembros de la manada solo hicieron sonidos de afirmación, se ve que no salían de su asombro.

Los Denali estaban mudos y me miraban como si fuese una especie en extinción, excepto Kate quien me estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Por lo que me habían dicho su don, era electrificar con el solo toque de una de sus manos.

Alice estaba igual que Kate, Esme tenía una indescifrable mirada en su rostro, creo que se debe al anterior relato de Eleazar. Carlisle estaba asombrado y curioso.

Y mis compañeros, bueno se ve que no querían seguir estando lejos de mí al igual que yo de ellos. Cuando comencé a caminar hacia ellos Eleazar me detuvo parándose frente a mí.

Sonaron dos rugidos furiosos en la habitación. Él dirigió una mirada afilada hacia ellos y luego se volvió hacia mí nuevamente.

- Espera un momento, hay algunos puntos que aclarar antes de que vayas... allí.- respiro profundamente y miro a Carlisle, el cual vino a su lado de inmediato- Primero debes entender que ahora que sabemos que vives, tendremos que avisarles a los Vulturis, así ellos nos otorgaran de más individuos de la guardia para poder protegerte. Debemos ser cuidadosos con este asunto de lo contrario se perderían muchas vidas.- asentí seriamente, continuo- Y segundo ahora hay algo que debes saber, se trata de tu compañero elegido. Por lo que sé un vástago reconoce a su compañero en el momento en el que lo ve...- lo interrumpí en ese momento.

- Ya sé quién es mi compañero.- dije terminantemente. Note como todos se tensaban, esperando a que continúe. Mis chicos estaban ansiosos, se les notaba en sus rostros. Supongo que pensaron que no eran ellos, no es que fui clara tampoco...

-Bella...- los volví a interrumpir o mejor dicho ellos dejaron de hablar al ver mi lenta sonrisa apareciendo en mi cara, me imagino que se notaba también el ápice de miedo que sentía en mi rostro y por fin lo solté...

- Son ustedes.- dije en un susurro. De no haber sido vampiros, estoy segura de que no me habrían oído.

Los dos inhalaron bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Me apresure a añadir más a Jazz que a mi Ed, yo sabía que él me amaba. Era mi pareja después de todo.

- Yo sé que en realidad no me amas, que es solo...- me calle al escuchar un quejido doloroso del pecho de Jasper, luego estaba en sus brazos. Él me apretaba tan fuerte como pudo sin dañarme.

- ¿No amarte?- dijo con voz quebrada- por dios, eso es una estupidez, la mayor que he oído en mis largos años. Bella tú siempre fuiste mi compañera, al igual que la de Edward, te reconocí como tal la primera vez que te vi. Pero no queríamos que te hagas problemas innecesarios, por lo que se acordó que Edward seria tu pareja formal, ya que él te vio primero. Es una regla primitiva lo sabemos pero era la mejor que encontramos para tu bien. Espero que puedas perdonar nuestro secreto algún día. Y debes comprender que yo te amo con todo lo que soy. Te amo Bella.

En cuanto termino de decírmelo todo cerré los ojos, que hasta ahora había tenido bien abiertos y deje que mi cuerpo se relajara en los brazos de mi Jazz. Sentí la mano reconfortantes de Jasper acariciándome el cabello mientras la otra me sujetaba firmemente por la cintura. También sentí la mano de mi Edward frotar suavemente mi espalda mientras me susurraba al oído palabras de amor.

Cuando me sentí un poco mejor me separe de su cuerpo, pero aun mantuve su mano en la mía. Me puse de puntitas de pie, él aún era alto a pesar de mi recién adquirida altura, y bese suavemente sus dulces labios. Sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica en cuanto nuestros labios se tocaron, la misma que había sentido cuando bese a Edward. No quería separarme aún, a pesar de que teníamos un público, por lo que roce su labio inferior con mi lengua, y él de inmediato me dio acceso a su boca; él sabía a menta y un leve atisbo de duraznos maduros. Soltó un pequeño gemido en cuanto nos separamos. Sus ojos estaban negros, hambrientos. Sabía que dentro de poco habría más que un simple beso inocente entre nosotros, y eso me excitaba.

- Ta amo también.- susurre sonriendo. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue tan bella que tuve que devolvérsela. Jamás lo había sentido tan feliz antes.

Pensaba que habría algo de celos en esto de compartir compañera, pero la duda se disipo en cuanto mire a Edward. El parecía más feliz, completo. Y sé que era porque ahora ninguno de nosotros tiene que ocultar sus sentimientos.

Me fui a sentar nuevamente en donde estaba, pero esta vez ambos se sentaron a mis lados y me tomaron de la mano, las cuales mantuve unidas sobre mi regazo y mire nuevamente a Eleazar, aun había algo que no me había respondido.

Se podía ver y sentir el ambiente feliz ante el reciente hallazgo de enlaces. Sin embargo a través de toda esta bruma de felicidad estaba el tema que realmente nos ocupa a todos.

La inminente guerra.

- ¿Sabes a qué casta pertenezco?- pregunte dejando atrás las sonrisas y volviendo al serio asunto. Él asistió.

- Creo que perteneces a la casta de Atreo pero no es solo eso...- lo mire curiosa, así como los demás- Creo que se te fueron otorgados más dones de los que imaginamos...- mi boca se abrió, incrédula.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo piensas?- susurre. Nadie más hablaba. Todos esperaban la respuesta.

- Porque se con certeza que perteneces a la casta de Atreo, por la demostración de poder que hiciste hace unos momentos, viene directamente de Zeus. También asumo que tienes algo que ver con Afrodita, por tu evidente belleza, que lleva a los hombres ya sean casados o no sentir lujuria hacia ti.- esto valió dos gruñidos furiosos, les apreté las manos- pero no es todo, también cuando hiciste esa demostración de poder te estabas difuminando, lo cual me lleva a Apolo, Dios del sol.- me miró fijamente antes de continuar- a lo cual me pregunto, si tal vez tu eres "La Descendiente" de este siglo, el ultimo.

-¿"La Descendiente"?- pregunto Esme, mi madre en todos los sentidos, con voz cansada.

Me imagino que estaba igual de abrumada que yo.

**Nota: Me disculpo si encuentran algún error ortográfico. Intento revisarlo varias veces al texto antes de subirlo, pero algunos no los noto.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pov. B.**

Eleazar suspiro, se lo notaba cansado.

-Se decía en las leyendas que "él o la" descendiente era capaz de librar a las cuatro castas de la deuda de sangre y así evitar la maldición de los dioses.- termino con otro suspiro. De repente perecía tener veinte años más de lo que aparentaba.

Carlisle se adelantó con un rostro lleno de esperanza, mirando entre él y yo.

- Pero eso sería maravilloso, si Bella fuese la descendiente podría terminar con todo esto ¿no es así?, ¿cómo se podría saber si es ella?

A pesar de estar esperanzados ante esta posibilidad, note como también estaban preocupados; por una sencilla cuestión: ¿qué tendría que hacer para lograr tan ansiado objetivo?

-No es así de fácil- dijo con dureza, repasando a todos con la mirada hasta detenerse en mi- para lograrlo, él descendiente debería bajar al infierno.

Mi boca estaba abierta de par en par, no me moleste en mirar a los otros.

- ¿Qué?- susurre. Aspire un largo trago de aire, para tranquilizarme u poco y continúe.- Dime, ¿ha habido otro descendiente antes?- asintió- ¿y qué le paso? ¿Por qué no logro romper la maldición?

Se removió incómodo.

- La verdad, no tienen los registros completos de la última descendiente. Solo se sabe que ella solo pudo descender durante dos meses, no hay más información.

Otro silencio pesado callo en la sala.

Aspire una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme.

- Dime ¿cómo se puede descender al- Eleazar comenzó a abrir los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente, empezó a decir "no lo...", pero continúe. - infierno?

-¡Digas!- termino de gritar apresuradamente, pero algo cambio en al ambiente, al menos para mí.

Corrió hasta pararse delante de mí agachándose, lo vi moviendo los labios pero no entendí lo que decía.

De un momento a otro comencé a adormecerme, sentía tanto sueño...

- ¡No te duermas!- Alguien grito, levante la cabeza para ver, estaba tan cansada... Fue Eleazar quien lo había exigido.

- Estoy cansada... - dije en un débil susurro, aun así me escucharon todos.

De pronto estaba en el regazo de alguien. Mire y era Jasper.

- ¿Que está pasando? estoy tratando de mantenerla despierta pero es como si algo o alguien me esté repeliendo.- dijo con voz tensa mirando fijamente hacia arriba de mi cabeza.

- Sigue intentando, puede que aún podamos evitarlo.- respondió una débil voz, no identifique quien era. Me acomode aún más en el regazo de Jass, descansando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Y oliendo su aroma de cuero y menta, me deje llevar por el sueño.

Antes de caer en la deriva, escuche dos débiles voces repetir mi nombre.

**Pov. Jasper**

-¡No te duermas!- Grito Eleazar. Se veía cuan desesperado estaba porque esto no suceda. Trate aún más duro para evitar que mi Bella se duerma, le envié sentimientos de adrenalina y alegría, pero algo me estaba dejando fuera.

- Estoy cansada... - dijo en un débil susurro. La atraje a mi regazo abrazándola fuertemente, sin dañarla.

- ¿Que está pasando? estoy tratando de mantenerla despierta pero es como si algo o alguien me esté repeliendo.- dije duramente.

- Sigue intentando, puede que aun podamos evitarlo.- respondió tenso, mirando fijamente a Bell, la cual se acomodó en mi regazo, de pronto se durmió.

- ¿Bella?- dijimos Eleazar y yo al mismo momento. Nada.

- Mierda...- susurro Eleazar, se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación, murmurando incoherencias en español.

- ¡Dinos lo que está pasando!- bramo Edward parándose frente a Bella y a mí, encarando a el único que podía saberlo.

Él paro su caminata y cerró los ojos.

- Al parecer ella era la descendiente ya que ha bajado al infierno. - susurro, pero todos lo oímos. Todos nuestros rostros conmocionados.

- ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Por qué?...- murmuro Esme, quien de repente estaba arrodillada frente a nosotros, acariciando el cabello de mi Bell.

- Para descender lo único que tenía que hacer era mencionar al inframundo. Ahora todo empieza. Si no sobrevive- gruñí fuertemente junto a Edward- la guerra empieza.

Iba a decir algo más, cuando lo olí. Mire hacia abajo, a mi bella compañera, quien ahora tenía unos cuantos cortes superficiales en sus mejillas, vi cómo le salieron otros más profundos en los brazos descubiertos.

- ¿Lo que en el...?- Emmet comenzó a preguntar en susurros. Levante bruscamente la cabeza y mire en dirección a Eleazar, quien ahora estaba sentado junto a Carmen, mirando afligido la escena.

- Dime que...- comencé a preguntarle, cuando escuchamos un chasquido proveniente de la mano derecha de mi compañera. Todos nos congelamos.

En cuanto sonó su hueso romperse, también comenzaron a salir más heridas. Eran pequeñas y superficiales, como si algo la estuviese raspando contra ramas de un árbol. También se formó una gran mancha de sangre debajo de donde estaría su sujetador, dejando claro, que una herida más prominente había salido allí.

Aun así ella siguió dormida.

Todos salimos del estupor al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Bella despierta!... vamos cariño, por favor- grite, desgarrado, abrazándola fuertemente. Pude sentir al mayor que vive en mi interior sacudiendo las cadenas para salir a la superficie, estaba afligido pero con una rabia inmensa por la carga que fue puesta en nuestra Bell. Lo retuve.

Edward corrió inmediatamente a nuestro lado, junto a mi familia y Jacob.

- ¡Bebe, vamos despierta!- dijo con voz tensa Edward mientras cepillo su cabello suavemente con sus dedos.

- ¡Bells, vamos hermanita!- rogo Emmet, quien tenía muy fuertemente a Rose entre sus brazos, ella parecía querer llorar.

Carlisle tenía a Esme abrazada a él, como si ambos estuvieran a punto de caer de un precipicio. Sus rostros estaban agónicos. Alice estaba arrodillada a nuestro lado, parecía haber entrado en shock al igual que Jacob. Los demás parecían asustados.

- ¡Eleazar... haz algo!- suplique mirándolo.

Él se levantó hasta quedar de nuevo frente a nosotros.

- Lo único que podemos esperar es que ella... se suicide en el inframundo,- solté un gemido - eso es lo que la anterior descendiente hacía para despertar.- suspiro resignado.

Así paso lo que restaba de la noche, Esme había llamado a Charlie para avisar que Bella se quedaría con las chicas en una fiesta de pijamas. Algunos de los lobos optaron por irse, al no aguantar más la situación.

Cada uno de nosotros se estremecía cada vez que escuchábamos el sonido de ropa desgarrada, o el nuevo surgimiento de heridas.

Eleazar rompió el silencio con un susurro.

- Esme querida, trae unos cuantos tarros de miel por favor, van a ser necesarios y si alguien de aquí sabe cocinar, hagan mucha cantidad de comida.- dijo aun así mirando al suelo. Esme murmuro un tranquilo "si..." y se fue a la cocina en compañía de Leah, quien había regresado hace un tiempo ya, luego de contarle lo que estaba pasando se quedó como el resto de nosotros.

Esperamos otra hora en la que la solicitud de Eleazar ya estaba hecha y servida en la mesa del comedor. La miel estaba en las manos de Edward listo para cuando mi Bell despierte.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada cuando el silencio fue roto por las respiraciones agitadas de mi compañera, dejo escapar algún que otro gemido lastimoso.

- Ya está regresando, Edward ponte a su lado en cuanto abra los ojos ábrele la boca e introduce la miel lentamente.- el asintió, e hizo lo que dijo, sentándose a mi lado. Movió suavemente las piernas de nuestra Bella hasta colocarlas en su regazo y destapo la botella de miel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y Josephine Angelini.**

**En este capítulo va a haber lemon, es la primera vez que escribo uno, pero voy a intentar de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Tengo que aclarar que no va a haber slash (relación hombre - hombre), sencillamente porque no sabría cómo escribirlo y no era la idea desde el principio.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Y muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Pov. Bella**

Supongo que al final me quede dormida, aún a pesar del intento de Eleazar de que no ocurra.

Viéndolo ahora, puedo decir muy bien porque se lo llama inframundo.

Estuve por lo que parecieron días, y estoy segura de que lo fueron, en el mismo lugar desde que llegue.

Me encontraba envuelta por cientos de alargadísimas astillas que me obligaban a quedarme completamente quieta; de lo contrario, me arriesgaba a que una de ellas atravesara mi cuerpo. Estaba atrapada en el interior del tronco de un árbol que se alzaba solo en el centro de un matorral marchito y desolado. Si respiraba demasiado hondo, las astillas se me clavaban en diferentes partes del cuerpo, lo cual ya había pasado, ahora estaba sangrando por varios lugares. Tenía los brazos retorcidos tras la espalda y las piernas dobladas en una postura más que incomoda. A tan solo unos centímetros de mi ojo derecho había una espina que amenazaba con clavarse en el mismo.

- ¿Qué se supone que haga?- gimotee, tratando de no moverme demasiado.

- ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!- grite a nadie en particular. Aunque claro, ya había aprendido en los días que estuve aquí atrapada, que no hay nadie allí afuera. Estoy sola en el maldito infierno. Fantástico.

De inmediato sentí decenas de pinchazos en el pecho y la espalda.

Sin duda gritar no ayudaba, pero enfadarme seguro que sí. Deseaba fervientemente que lo que pensaba me ayudara a regresar con los demás y no a morir realmente. Se suponía que estaba soñando por lo tanto al "morir" en el inframundo tal vez despierte. Solo tal vez.

Contemple con atención la astilla que apuntaba a mi pupila, sabiendo que tendría que hacer para salir de aquí, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo. Mi rabia iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía las lágrimas calientes filtrarse de mis ojos. Podía escuchar mis propios gemidos, contenidos y sofocados, resonando en el interior del tronco.

Pasaron varios minutos, y la situación no cambiaba, mis piernas y brazos estaban comenzando a flaquear, por lo tanto seguía sintiendo decenas de astillas clavarse en mis extremidades.

El tiempo no cambiaría mi situación. Tampoco lo harían las lágrimas. Solo me quedaba una opción, espero que funcione.

Con un movimiento firme y seguro, incline la cabeza hacia delante.

Desperté con un alarido, subiendo instintivamente la mano hacia mi ojo derecho, trate de moverme pero me encontré forzada hacia abajo.

- Bella, Bella tranquila, quédate quieta.- escuche que Jasper me decía suavemente al oído, note que su voz estaba quebradiza.- Abre la boca cariño.

Hice lo que me dijo, sin quitar la mano de mi ojo, y al instante sentí la espesa miel resbalar por mi lengua. Me comencé a relajar contra el pecho de Jass, mientras el dulce néctar me llenaba el paladar, en cuanto acababa una botella, otra la seguía inmediatamente.

Empecé a sentir como mi ojo malherido se iba curando de a poco al igual que otras partes de mi cuerpo. Luego de unos minutos, aparte suavemente la mano de quien me estaba dando de beber y pude sentarme correctamente.

Saque la mano que me cubría parte del rostro lentamente y con un suspiro tembloroso abrí de a poco los ojos, el que había sido perforado ya se había sanado casi por completo, solo veía un poco borroso.

Mire a mi alrededor por primera vez, y creo que jamás había sentido tanta angustia alrededor. A pesar de no tener el don de Jasper, se tanteaba en el aire.

Los más lejanos a mi eran el clan Denali. Tanya y sus hermanas parecían estar más pálidas de lo normal, si es que eso era posible para un vampiro, sus rostros estaban entre la conmoción y el dolor. Laurent mantenía su mirada hacia abajo, inmóvil, junto a ellas. Eleazar y Carmen estaban abrazados mirándome tristes.

Luego estaban los lobos de la manada, solo estaban algunos de los más jóvenes, quienes tenían pequeñas lagrimas filtrándose de sus ojos mientras miraban a cualquier lado menos a mí; los mayores como Paul, Embry, Leah, Sam, Jake y Seth se veían enfadados mientras apretaban las manos en puños, pero a pesar de todo su aspecto rudo se veían las lágrimas también en sus ojos.

Al final, y más cerca de mí, estaban mis vampiros favoritos, mi familia.

Carlisle, mi segundo padre, la persona más segura y cariñosa que conozco estaba aferrado a Esme, mi segunda maravillosa madre, mientras sollozaban de forma silenciosa.

Emmi, mi oso de hermano, estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiese de ello a mi preciosa hermana Rose, quien sollozaba de forma incontrolable. Ninguno de los dos me miraba.

Ali, mi pequeña pixi, mi mejor amiga y hermana, estaba arrodillada frente a mí con su mirada perdida, parecía en shock.

Y luego estaban ellos, mi Jass tenía su cara enterrada en mi cuello, sentía sus suaves sacudidas, y se aferraba a mi cintura con sus dos brazos. Mi dulce Edward estaba con mis piernas en su regazo, y se aferraba a mi estómago con sus brazos, con su rostro enterrado en el mismo.

Parecían haber pasado varios minutos, pero nadie se movía. Tome un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dije con voz rasposa, me aclare la garganta y espere.

Nadie hablo, hasta que Eleazar se aclaró la garganta y se separó un poco de su compañera.

- Ha comenzado, al descender tendrás que buscar a las furias y así ponerle fin a todo.- dijo seriamente.- Ya he llamado a los Vulturis, se ha acordado que ellos, incluidas las esposas estarán aquí dentro de dos días.- miro brevemente hacia Jasper y dijo- También vienen unos nómadas llamados Peter y Charlotte, él llamo al móvil de Jasper hace no mucho, y aviso que venían con los aquelarres del resto del mundo, ya todos lo saben. Ellos llegan junto con los Vulturis.

Me quede silenciosa durante unos segundos. Me zafe de mis compañeros, no sé cómo, y avance hasta donde estaba el ventanal de vidrio, no mire hacia atrás en ningún momento.

- ¿Cómo se supone que las encuentre? si lo único que vi allí fue el interior de un tronco, lo único que sentí fueron miles de astillas clavarse en mi cuerpo- dije suavemente, a pesar de eso, todos me oyeron, lo supe en cuanto se mezclaron los sollozos y las exclamaciones bruscas- Yo sé que esta fue la primera vez en que baje, pero, dime esto ¿la anterior descendiente logro aunque sea verlas alguna vez?

Él se quedó callado, pude ver como todos esperaban la misma respuesta, al final sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

- Ya veo- susurre.

Después de ese breve intercambio, nadie dijo nada. Estaba cansada y hambrienta por lo que fui hacia donde estaba antes. Cuando iba a sentarme, note mi vestimenta, cubierta de sangre y polvo del inframundo, abrí la boca para preguntarle a Ali si tenía algo, pero me gano de mano.

- Hay unas cuantas prendas encima de la cama de Edward, te las había dejado para luego del entrenamiento pero...- se cortó y me sonrió sin ganas. Asentí y comencé a subir las escaleras. En el quinto escalón una voz me detuvo, me gire para a ver Carlisle.

- Hija, nosotros nos vamos a ir de caza. Los lobos seguramente querrán ir a sus casas un momento- al ver que ellos asentían, siguió- volveremos en unas horas y podremos conversar tranquilos.

Asentí sonriendo suavemente. En unos segundos casi todos desaparecieron de la sala, excepto mis dos chicos.

Las miradas que me daban confirmaban un hecho que deseaba hace un tiempo. Les sonreí, y seguí mi camino a la habitación de Edward. Escuche sus pasos detrás de mí. Abrí la puerta descuidadamente y me adentre unos pasos en el cuarto.

Comencé a quitar de a poco las desgarradas prendas, pero cuando me vi a mi misma, opte por tomar una ducha y deshacerme de la sangre seca que me cubría. Tome la bata color bordo que me dejo Alice al lado de mis nuevas prendas y me la puse. Ellos seguían detrás de mí sin hacer ni un movimiento, siquiera respiraban.

Me encamine a la ducha, pero me detuve al sentir una mano agarrar mi muñeca suavemente. Me gire para ver quién de los dos era, pero al sentir su contacto áspero lo supe, Jasper.

- Déjanos estar contigo- se veía un poco nervioso, extraño de ver eso en él- sé que esta situación es anormal, pero te aseguro que nosotros no...- ahueque sus mejillas con mis manos y lo bese duro, para callarlo. Me separe de él y los mire a ambos.

- En realidad esta situación no es rara en lo más mínimo- me miraron desconcertados- recuerden que a René le gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas. Ella me llevo por varios lugares de Estados Unidos donde vi a varias personas que tenían dos o tres parejas, el termino francés sería ménage à trois.- suspire y los mire- Yo los amo a ambos y no me importa lo que los demás quieran decir acerca de nosotros.

En cuanto termine ambos estaban abrazándome fuertemente y emitiendo un extraño ruido de sus pechos. Tengo que preguntarles luego que era eso.

- Vamos amor, déjanos ayudarte con el baño.- dijo Edward rozando sus labios a medida que hablaba en mi cuello. Me estremecí y asentí débilmente.

En cuanto estuvimos frente a la ducha, Jasper, quien se colocó detrás de mí, aparto mi cabello poniéndolo a un lado y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en mi cuello.

Edward, que estaba delante de mí, tomo mi rostro con una mano y me beso con determinación. Note como su otra mano deshacía el nudo de mi bata y me la sacaba, para luego aferrar mi cintura desnuda.

Espero no estar soñando.

Me queje un poco cuando dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y me metieron en la ducha. ¿Cómo no note que la encendían? Sentí la cascada de agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo lavando así la suciedad y sangre seca que se me había pegado del inframundo.

Los mire para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero todo comentario se quedó atorado en mi garganta en cuanto vi que comenzaron a sacarse sus camisas.

Note que Jass era más reacio a hacerlo, y sé que era por sus cicatrices. Él ya me había contado, en una de nuestras charlas alejadas de todo, acerca de María, las guerras del Sur y de sus buenos amigos Peter y Charlotte. En ese momento también me había mostrado las cicatrices en sus brazos, recuerdo que en ese momento deseaba besar cada una de ellas y demostrarle que no me importaban las cicatrices que tuviera, aun así él sería hermosa para mí. Mi guerrero del Sur, feroz y protector. Mi Mayor.

En cuanto se deshicieron de toda su ropa, estaba inquieta en mi lugar, y tratando de encontrar algo de alivio entre el roce de mis muslos. Sentí a todo mi cuerpo caliente, esperando y rogando ser tocado. Vi sus ojos negros, hambrientos y no pude evitar gemir.

En menos de lo que espere, Edward estaba detrás de mí, pasando su manos por mi vientre hasta mis pechos; Jasper se colocó delante mío, aferro mi cuello con su mano y me beso con pasión desenfrenada, sentí su mano vagar por mi cadera hasta rozar con su dedos entre mis piernas. Gemí.

Me soltaron al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos a lavarte ahora, y luego vas a ser nuestra.- gruño Jasper en mi oído, a la vez que mordisqueaba el lóbulo del mismo, me estremecí de anticipación.

El agua cálida seguía cayendo sobre mi cuerpo cuando Edward comenzó a lavar mi cabello con delicadeza. Era tan relajante que tuve que cerrar los ojos. Sentí las manos de Jasper pasar por mi cuerpo, enjuagando la suciedad que lo cubría. Luego de terminar con el pelo, Edward pasó a enjuagar mi espalda suavemente. Solté un grito ahogado y me aferre con mis dedos a su rizado cabello rubio, en cuanto Jasper se dejó caer al suelo arrodillado y abrir un poco mis piernas, él siguió lavando lenta y tortuosamente mis muslos para luego alzar cada pierna y lavarla a la vez que repartía besos y lamidas cada vez que veía alguna cicatriz. Edward no se quedó atrás y comenzó a mordisquear el cuello.

Mi cuerpo iba a explotar de una combustión espontánea si seguían así.

- Por favor...- gemí suavemente.

- ¿Qué amor?- susurro mi Ed detrás de mí, sin dejar mordisquear ahora mi lóbulo de la oreja. Su voz ronca y cruda de deseo, mi hizo aún más húmeda. Jasper soltó un gruñido inhalando entre mis piernas.

Dios, no sabía que un gruñido me iba a calentar aún más.

- Déjenme tocarlos, háganme suya.- solté jadeando.

**...Lemon...**

Ambos gruñeron y de un segundo a otro sentí la superficie suave de la cama debajo de mi espalda. Parpadee desorientada, y enfoque la vista en Edward que me hizo sentarme, para entrelazar nuestras bocas juntas, sentí a Jass detrás de mí, apartando mi cabello aun lado y masajeando mis pechos, apretando mis pezones. Gemí en la boca de Edward.

Una de las manos de Jasper fue bajando lentamente de mi pecho hasta situarse entre mis piernas, donde abrió mis labios inferiores y empezó a acariciar y pellizcar mi clítoris. Jadee al sentir mi cuerpo calentarse aún más. Edward aprovecho esa ocasión y bajo su boca a mi pezón; chupando, mordisqueando y lamiendo, cada vez con más intensidad. En ese momento Jasper metió primero uno y luego dos hasta tres dedos dentro de mí, bombeando lentamente. Mi respiración se hizo cada vez más pesada. Sentía una sensación de calor aún más intensa en mi vientre.

- Vamos preciosa déjalo ir, ven por nosotros.- susurro Jasper con voz ronca. A la vez que aumentaba el ritmo del bombeo en mi interior. Grite en mi liberación.

En cuanto salí de mi perfección post orgásmica, estaba nuevamente recostada sobre el suave colchón, con Edward encima de mí, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos. Él sujeto mis muñecas encima de mi cabeza con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra me acariciaba el torso, mis pechos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna mojada por mi anterior liberación. Me estremecí de placer.

- No sabes cuánto espere, esperamos por esto- susurro contra mi clavícula, rozando su nariz a lo largo de la misma, hasta el cuello. Mire por la habitación para encontrar a Jass, estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero negro justo a mi lado, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos negros, en toda su gloria desnuda.

- Ven aquí- le susurre, aún mirándolo. Edward empezó a lamer y morder suavemente mis pechos. Creo que ya encontré que parte de mi cuerpo le gusta más. Jasper me miro dudoso.- Quiero que mi primera vez sea con ambos.- aclare.

- ¿Estas segura cariño?, te va a doler mucho si entramos ambos la primera vez.- dijo preocupado, con su rostro a centímetros del mío. Supe que no era realmente por eso, era porque aún me veían totalmente humana. Por lo que opte por usar un poco de mi nueva fuerza y lo atraje hacia mí, lo bese con fervor, hambrienta de su sabor en mi boca. Lo solté y me aclare.

- Mayor, soy más fuerte ahora de lo que era antes, no soy totalmente humana.- por sus ojos, supe que le había gustado mucho que lo llame de esa manera. Ya frustrada ante la espera, dije determinada- Tómenme ahora.- como una orden.

-Lo que tú ordenes mi Isabella- dijo Jasper con voz ronca.

Edward nos reposiciono, así ahora estaba en la parte superior, y Jasper se colocó detrás de mí.

Mire a los ojos de mi Ed, mientras lentamente se hundió en mi interior, llenándome. No fue tan doloroso como había escuchado hace tiempo atrás, y el breve dolor se convirtió rápidamente en placer. Ambos gemimos al estar por fin juntos de esta manera. Cuando estuvo bien dentro de mí, no me moví y espero a mi Mayor.

- Comienza a moverte lentamente mi Bella, entrare cuando estés lista.- Asiento, sin dejar de mirar a mi Edward, quien me observaba con un brillo de excitación en sus ojos ónix.

Me empecé a mover, encontrando mi ritmo, coloque mis manos en su pecho como apoyo. Él se aferró a mi cadera, apretándome cuando me hundía en lo profundo. Jasper movió una de sus manos a mi pecho, jugando con mi pezón; la otra la movió hasta mi clítoris, frotándolo suavemente, esparciendo mis jugos, hasta que saco la mano de allí, y la sentí en mi entrada trasera. Mi ritmo aumento, cuando introdujo un dedo en mi interior, bañado con mis jugos. Gemí fuertemente cuando Edward se sentó, aun en mi interior y me beso fuertemente, clavando sus dedos en mi cadera. Jasper introdujo dos dedos más bombeando lentamente, estirándome para él.

Luego, de un momento a otro, saco sus dedos. Me inclino un poco hacia adelante, por lo que mi cuerpo quedo al ras contra Edward y se introdujo en mi interior. Gimió fuertemente a la vez que ahogue un grito en la boca de mi Ed. Dejó de besarme y los tres nos quedamos quietos, hasta que mi cuerpo pareció aceptar las dos introducciones al mismo.

- ¿Estas bien mi Bella?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Jass y Ed, pude ver que estaban preocupados. Sonreí un poco, y me moví en ellos, ambos soltaron quejidos roncos. Me reí. Note como Jasper se acercó hasta que tenía su boca pegada en un lado de mi cuello.

- Oh preciosa, ya no te vas a reír más, en cuanto empecemos contigo.- susurro rozando sus labios y dientes en mi piel, provocando un estremecimiento involuntario.

Edward coloco su cabeza en el otro lado de mi cuello y empezó a chupar y mordisquear, mientras que con su mano jugaba con mi pezón derecho, Jasper hacia lo mismo con el izquierdo. Jadee. No pude aguantar más tiempo quieta, por lo que comencé a moverme, ellos siguieron a la perfección cada movimiento que hacía por lo que entraban cada vez más y más profundo. Lleve una mano a cada cabeza, mis dedos se aferraban a sus cabellos con fuerza.

- Más rápido... más por favor.- en mí suplica jadeante, ambos aumentaron el ritmo.

Escuche como en sus pechos iba creciendo un gruñido y supe que estaban cerca de su orgasmo. Edward metió su mano entre nosotros y comenzó a frotar frenéticamente mi clítoris, provocando que jadeara y mis movimientos sean desiguales por los estremecimientos de mi cuerpo. De nuevo sentía como algo caliente crecía en mi interior rápidamente. Ambos aumentaron su ritmo, bombeando cada vez más fuerte, sentía sus miembros palpitar dentro de mí.

- Ven ahora- bramaron al unísono.

Cuando sentí que cada uno me mordía en el cuello, en la forma en que sabía que se marcaba a un compañero sin el veneno, explote al mismo tiempo que ellos. Mi cuerpo se sacudió en pequeñas convulsiones de placer, y me recosté sobre Edward cerrando los ojos. Sentí como lamían sus mordidas, provocándome pequeños estremecimientos.

**...Fin Lemon...**

Jass salió de mi al mismo tiempo que Edward, y me acostaron entre medio de ellos. Pude escuchar nuevamente ese sonido de sus pechos, ahora más fuerte. Era extrañamente calmante.

- ¿Qué es ese sonido?- pregunte, mi cabeza estaba en el pecho de Jasper, al igual que mi brazo. Edward me abrazaba por la cintura, tenía una de mis piernas entre las suyas.

Parecían medio reacios a responder.

- Ese sonido somos nosotros... ronroneando- dijo con una mueca Jass. Les avergonzaba, ya veo.

- No debe molestarlos, es un sonido tan relajante, me reconforta. Me gusta.- dije en un susurro. Bese su pecho, justo donde tenía una gran cicatriz, que parecían ser dos mordeduras unidas. Él se estremeció. Me di la vuelta y bese los labios de mi Ed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pov. Bella**

Estuvimos así por lo que parecieron horas. Hasta que note como el sol comenzaba a bajar a través de la luz que entraba por el ventanal de la habitación. Edward me dio un beso en la nuca.

- Hay que vestirnos, ya vienen los demás.- dijo pesadamente. Asentí y me levante perezosamente de la cama junto a mis compañeros.

Me vestí con la ropa que me dejo Ali, consistían en una sencilla remera de cuello en v con mangas de color rojo carmín, un suéter de lana fina color rojo y negro, unos jeans ajustados negros y por ultimo unas zapatillas converse. Mi cabello estaba un poco húmedo, así que lo ate en una cola de caballo.

Cuando termine, note que mis chicos ya estaban listos también. Mi Jass vestía una camisa a cuadros verdes y negros, que estaba arremangada por los codos, unos jeans desgastados color negro y sus botas de vaquero, que le quedan realmente sexy. Edward, por otro lado; llevaba una camisa negra, ajustada, con diseños intrincados en un costado, sus jeans blancos desgastados, unos borcegos estilo militar y como toque final una chaqueta negra.

Soy una maldita afortunada.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos situamos al pie de las mismas.

El primero en entrar fue Carlisle, seguido de cerca de las dos familias, junto con algunos lobos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - pregunto ansiosamente.

- Estoy muy bien en realidad, las heridas ya están cicatrizadas o desaparecidas. - me gire hacia Eleazar, el cual estaba parado al lado de la ventana, junto a Carmen. - ¿Es normal que sane así de rápido?

El me miro durante unos segundos, y luego dijo simplemente.

- No.- suspiro brevemente y luego se explicó - La verdad es que según por los anteriores informes a los que tuve acceso cuando estaba con los Vulturis, las anteriores descendientes tardaban como mínimo un par de días para estar por completo sanos luego de sus viajes, o por alguna lucha que se efectuara contra otras castas.- hizo una breve pausa y luego me miro cauteloso. - Dime ¿cómo está tu ojo?

En realidad ya había olvidado cuan dañado había estado hasta hace varias horas. Seguro que tuvieron que ver las actividades recientes con mis chicos. Me sonroje un poco y Jass me dedico una sonrisa de lado, sabiendo mis sentimientos.

- Esta muy bien, no tengo dificultad con la vista... - iba a continuar, pero escuche algo afuera, era muy silencioso.

Me pare lentamente e ignore las miradas cuestionables de los presentes, me acerque hacia la ventana en la que estaban Eleazar y Carmen, me mantuve lo más alejada de la vista como pude, note dos pares de pisadas seguirme muy de cerca, sabia a quienes pertenecían pero no podía distraerme. Cerré los ojos e intente prestar más atención.

No muy lejos de la casa, diría que aproximadamente a sesenta pasos después del lago, escuche pequeñas ramas romperse por lo que parecían pisadas. Parecía que había alrededor de seis personas. Pude escuchar algunas voces, aunque casi imperceptibles.

- Ari, para de pisar toda rama que encuentres, maldita sea. - dijo una voz masculina. Alguien bufo. Sonaba femenino.

- Bueno Héctor, no soy tan perfecta en el arte de lo silencioso, no soy una especie de ninja como tú, me dedico a la medicina ya sabes. - alguien, masculino y supuse que era el tal Héctor dijo " Bah".

Mire a Eleazar, quien ahora tenía a Carmen detrás de si, y le hice señas de que siga hablando con los otros, el asintió y comenzó a hablar acerca de algo sobre los Vulturis, que sinceramente no escuche. Atravesé la habitación a grandes zancadas esquivando a Jass y Edward quienes me miraban cuestionables. Fui hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de las hermanas Denali, y saque lo más silenciosamente posible un bolígrafo y papel, y comencé a escribir palabras sueltas.

"Seis " " Sesenta pasos del lago" " Una menciono medicina como profesión".

Me levante sin mucho cuidado y lo mostré, alejándome de la ventana.

Las reacciones, aunque lo menos perceptibles posibles, no tardaron en llegar.

Mis chicos quienes estaban más cerca de mí se tensaron y vinieron a mi lado lo más tranquilo que pudieron. Mi familia vampiro, se levantó casualmente, aunque vigilante. Los lobos de la manada estaban temblando y listos para una batalla. Los Denali mostraban emoción determinante, listos para ayudar en cualquier momento.

Me acerque al ventanal de vidrio nuevamente aunque sin ser vista, y no permití que vengan Jass y Edward, pero aun así estaban a unos cinco escasos pasos de mi por si acaso.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente y espere. No tardaron en llegar unos cuantos susurros, esta vez más cerca, a unos cuarenta pasos. Hice señas frente a mi sin abrir los ojos de la distancia a mi familia, solo hubo un suspiro colectivo como afirmación.

- Héctor creo que ya saben que estamos aquí, o al menos ella ya lo hace. - dijo una voz masculina muy familiar, era el llamado Lucas. Anote sin abrir los ojos su nombre y lo mostré, escuche dos breves gruñidos aunque callaron al instante.

Fruncí el ceño y agudice más los oídos.

- Lucas, ¿crees que es ella realmente?.. ¿Qué es...?- pregunto la que supuse se hacía llamar Ari. Silencio, luego se escuchó un suspiro profundo.

- Estoy seguro que lo es Ari, pero algo es distinto...- lo último lo dijo suavemente.

Otro momento de silencio. Me tense al escuchar más pasos.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, pude ver a los demás viéndome confundidos, pero eso cambio ha alarmado en cuanto salte por la ventana y corrí hacia el encuentro de los desconocidos.

-¡Cuidado!- grite fuertemente antes de verlos, corrí aún más rápido esquivando los ataques de los desconocidos del clan Tebas. - ¡Detrás de ustedes!

Vi con toda claridad cómo se giraban hacia donde les marque, pero era demasiado tarde, se escuchó la tierra crujiendo rota por los temblores en todo el bosque y volé hacia atrás, logre aterrizar en mis pies y luego corrí de nuevo a salvar a la chica que se hace llamar Ari. La tenía metida debajo de su brazo un hombre de mediana edad, ella trato de zafarse de su agarre pero no pudo soltarse.

- ¡Ari cúbrete! - grite y luego salte en el aire.

Escuche exclamaciones de ambos bandos cuando libre a la chica de las garras del integrante del otro clan. Él salió corriendo.

Volé con ella hacia donde estaba su familia y la mía, la deje con quien supuse era su hermano, nadie de Tebas trato de atacarme.

- Cuiden de ellos- susurre a mi familia, ellos asintieron duramente, excepto por mis dos compañeros.

- Vamos contigo - dijo Edward, estaba sumamente tenso. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y las manos en puños. Al igual que Jass.

Escuche pasos viniendo hacia aquí.

- No pueden- dije firmemente, ellos empezaron a protestar pero Eleazar los corto.

- Tiene razón, nosotros no podemos contra el clan Romano, son extremadamente poderosos.

-No puedes ir tu sola...- comenzó Jass, pero el tal Lucas lo corto, detrás de él había un chico enorme de tal vez metro noventa, con ondas rubias y ojos azul mar, quien flexionaba sus músculos listo para la batalla.

- Nosotros iremos contigo, te lo debemos- dijo suavemente mirándome, escuche un rugido saliendo del pecho de Jasper mientras lo miraba, lo observe dudosa aunque él no me devolvió la mirada.

- De acuerdo.- dije en un susurro, tratando de escuchar a los otros cinco integrantes del clan romano.- Vamos.

Comencé a correr hacia donde estaban, no me fue difícil encontrarlos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto el tal Héctor, con tranquilidad. Seguí corriendo, estaban a un kilómetro de distancia, esperando.

- Bella. - dije en un susurro, pero sé que me oyeron, ambos me miraron brevemente y luego apartaron la mirada.- ¿ustedes son Héctor y Lucas?

Asintieron. Luego pare de repente y ellos colisionaron conmigo, empezaron a cuestionarme pero los calle con las manos sobre sus bocas, no preste atención a sus reacciones sorprendidas.

Mire a Lucas y dije.

- Vuela.- no espere a que me responda, simplemente abrace a Héctor a mí y me eleve al cielo. Él comenzó a removerse. Lo sujete más fuerte.

Sinceramente tengo que preguntarle cuanto antes a Eleazar porqué se las cosas que puedo o no hacer. O en quien confiar

- ¡Quédate quieto!- susurre fuertemente contra su oído, luego de unos segundos apareció Lucas mirándome cautelosamente.- Escuchen, dos de los integrantes del Romano pueden acceder a tu corazón, si no los eliminamos cuanto antes estamos muertos.- ambos se quedaron de piedra cuando lo dije, pero luego asintieron.- Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto; yo me encargo de ellos dos, mientras ustedes neutralizan a los otros, tengan cuidado todos son habilidosos, ¿pueden hacerlo?- ambos asintieron, pero me miraban preocupados, su preocupación me asombro pero me dejo un cálido sentimiento dentro- no se preocupen, tengo un haz bajo la manga- les comente como quien no quiere la cosa, guiñándoles un ojo. Luego le pase a Lucas a Héctor. - Esperen a mi señal.

Baje sin mirar atrás.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pov. Bella**

En cuanto aterrice en el pasto del claro donde habían jugado béisbol los Cullen, lo único que se escuchaba a mí alrededor eran los chillidos de algunos pájaros en los árboles.

Sabía dónde estaban los dos hombres que se hacían llamar manipuladores, y podía sentir muy bien las ansias de matarlos, las furias gritaban y lloriqueaban con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrando sus cabellos.

- ¡Mátalos, mátalos y cumplan con la deuda de sangre! - gritaba la más pequeña de ellas. Las mantuve al margen, no podía desconcentrarme.

Nadie se movió por exactamente dos minutos, cuando comenzaba ya por el tercero, escuche los acelerados pasos de todos avanzando al mismo tiempo hacia mí.

Trate de juntar toda la ira que pude, recordando la muerte de mi madre mayormente, así fue como había logrado en primer lugar conocer este don. Cuando vi los rayos dibujados de forma que parecían intrincadas ramas aparecer en mis brazos, eleve las manos y apunte hacia el centro del claro. Pude sentir toda la energía concentrándose en mis palmas, palpitando de manera errática.

Con un grito solté los rayos enviando a chocar a todos los romanos contra los árboles.

En el bosque se escuchó la resonancia de mi ataque como si de una tormenta se tratase.

- ¡Ahora!- grite fuertemente.

Ni dos segundos más tarde escuche dos colisiones a mis lados, les señale, sin mirarlos a sus oponentes, y corrí hacia los míos quienes ya estaban de pie y tenían sus manos preparadas.

Deje de prestar atención a las otras peleas en cuanto me vi rodeada por los romanos. Uno, el más grande de cuerpo, estaba frente a mí, agazapado y listo. El otro, menos corpulento pero más tonificado, estaba detrás, moviéndose ansioso.

En cuanto el primero avanzo un pie en mi dirección, corrí hacia él, lo más rápido que pude. Que pareció ser más rápido de lo que imagine. Porque se veía lo suficientemente desconcertado como para que le diera una patada y lo hiciera chocar contra el suelo a varios metros de distancia. El otro chico, vino detrás de mí, trato de agarrarme por el cuello, pero me agache, gire en el suelo y le propine una patada barrida que lo hizo caer hacia atrás. No le di tiempo a nada ya que enseguida estaba a horcajadas sobre su cintura, coloque las manos sobre su pecho y le mande la descarga necesaria para matarlo instantáneamente.

Uno fuera, falta el otro.

El musculoso no se hizo de esperar.

- ¡Perra maldita, estas muerta!- rugió a la vez que cargaba contra mí, choco su puño contra mi rostro, lo que me hizo caer hacia atrás en un golpe sordo. Me incorpore de inmediato, escupiendo la sangre que se acumuló en mi boca.

El pelinegro corrió de nuevo hacia mí, tirando otro puño hacia mi estómago, pero esta vez lo frene con un fluido movimiento de brazo, gire sobre mi misma y tire una patada que dio de lleno en su pecho, colisiono contra un abeto partiéndolo a la mitad. Lo fui a atacar nuevamente para terminarlo, pero él me tomo de la muñeca y me chocó contra el suelo, me quede sin aire en los pulmones por un breve instante, se colocó sobre mi e hizo amague de meter sus manos en mi pecho para poder así manipular mi corazón, se lo impedí con un manotazo cargado de electricidad. Cerré los ojos un instante, me estaba quedando sin energía para crear rayos, por lo cual reuní todo lo que me quedaba repartiéndolo por mi cuerpo, y lo descargue hacia él, quien soltó un terrible grito, se olía a piel y pelo quemados.

Me incorpore nuevamente y antes de que aterrizara en el suelo del claro, lo tome por el cuello y se lo partí. Deje caer su cuerpo sin vida a mi lado, y mire a mí alrededor.

Lucas y Héctor estaban en la misma posición que yo, es decir, precariamente parados con los cuerpos de sus adversarios a sus pies o a varios metros suyo. Pude ver que el primero tenia rasgada su camisa azul cielo por la mitad, por debajo se entreveía una cortada que parecía profunda, entre otros golpes y rasguños en su rostro; Héctor solo tenía moretones en el ojo izquierdo y el brazo, y unos cuantos rasguños repartidos en sus brazos y torso. Me deje caer sentada, porque mi cuerpo había empezado a temblar sin control.

- Bu... bueno e... eso a... sido... un... bu... buen tr... trabaj... ó en... e... quipo...- mis dientes no paraban de chocar contra sí. Al notarlo, Héctor y Lucas se pararon como un resorte y corrieron a mi lado, el primero me cargo en brazos sin hablar y echaron a correr hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Tardamos cinco minutos en llegar, en los cuales me mantuve con los ojos cerrados y tratando de mantener la boca cerrada. Cuando Héctor atravesó la puerta, corrió hacia el sofá y me acostó allí, abrí los ojos para ver a Jasper venir a mi lado con unas botellas de agua, Héctor se alejó y yo me apoye en Edward quien estaba detrás de mí. Jass abrió la primera, me costó mucho tragar toda el agua, creo que la primera mitad se derramo por mis comisuras para ir a parar a mi ropa, luego seguí tomando hasta llegar a los seis litros. Me apoye más en Edward en cuanto Jass me comenzó a dar bocados de miel. Su rostro denotaba preocupación a mares. Cuando hube terminado, lo pare con una seña, que entendió en el momento. Tome su mano suavemente y la apreté, luego de acomodarme en el sofá hice lo mismo con Edward, quien me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Mire a los demás y note que tanto Héctor como Lucas habían bebido miel también, y ahora me miraban expectantes juntos a sus acompañantes. La tal Ari estaba junto a él que creía era su hermano y Alice. Al ver que nadie decía nada, Esme decidió hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Alguien desea algo de comer?, de seguro están cansados... - dijo suavemente, al instante asentí con la cabeza fervientemente.

- O si, muero de hambre. - dije en un gemido lastimero, algunos se rieron un poco en cuanto mi estómago decidió hacer acto de presencia y rugir literalmente por atención, los del Clan Tebas asistieron de acuerdo conmigo al igual que los lobos.

Esme no tardo en desaparecer en la cocina junto a Rose y Alice, quienes se habían ofrecido a ayudar, y reaparecer con varias bandejas de comida. Solo el aroma y se me hizo la boca agua, solté las manos de mis chicos y agarre un plato de espagueti que había, comencé a devorarlo sin demora. Así le siguieron dos platos de carne al horno junto a verduras, una sopa de vegetales y pollo, y por ultimo un delicioso pedazo de pastel de manzanas.

Cuando estuve satisfecha me apoye feliz contra el respaldo del sofá, sentí como mis compañeros tomaba uno cada mano, y mire a los recién llegados, que ya habían acabado de comer.

Carlisle fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- Bueno, tal vez deberíamos presentarnos adecuadamente- hizo una pausa para ver si alguien se opondría, al no haber nadie dicho nada, continuo- Mi nombre es Carlisle- señalando uno por uno continuo. - Ella es mi esposa Esme, mis hijos: Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Bella.- le dedique una cálida sonrisa la cual me devolvió en cuanto me nombro su hija.

- Espera un momento.- dijo el hermano de Ari, frunciendo el ceño confundido.- ustedes son vampiros, y Bella claramente es humana ¿cómo es tu hija?- Mi segundo padre sonrió comprensivamente antes de responder.

- No es mi hija biológica, por supuesto, pero la considero como tal. - explico. El chico asintió.

- Supongo que puedo continuar ahora, ellos son - dijo mirando a los lobos- cambia formas que viven en el pueblo de La Push cerca de Forks: Sam, Jacob, Leah, Quil, Paul, Embry, y Seth; hay mas pero no están aquí.- luego paso a mirar a los restantes, nuestros primos de Alaska- y por ultimo ellos son los Denali: Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate y Laurent.- termino mi padre.

Uno de los mayores del Clan Tebas, un hombre alto no tan musculoso como Héctor, de pelo rizado y marrón, suspiro y se levantó.

- Mi nombre es Castor Delos, y ellos son mi familia: mi hijo Lucas; Palas mi hermano;- no tenían gran parecido, era de complexión mediana pero fuerte, también de cabello marrón y ojos azules- Ariadna,- la chica a la que salve, tenía un lindo cuerpo, un poco más rellena que Rose, con su cabellera castaña que caía en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda- Jasón- el hermano de Ari, era alto, casi como su primo Lucas , flaco pero musculoso- y Héctor.

Al acabar las presentaciones, todo se volvió silencioso, de nuevo... Estire una mano para tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja que tenía frente a mí, lo saboree antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, y note que los de Tebas me miraban fijamente, como si esperaran algo; también me di cuenta que Eleazar, Emmet, Rose y Jake estaban extremadamente cerca de mí, listos para cualquier asalto.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte confusa, mirando a los invitados. Fue Héctor quien respondió.

- No comprendo ¿por qué nos defendiste ante los romanos?, nosotros veníamos en paz es cierto, pero eso tu no lo sabias.- concluyo intrigado.

- Oh, eso, no lo sé, simplemente hubo algo que me decía que no eran enemigos, ustedes por lo que parece están en contra de los ideales del resto del clan Tebas.- explique tranquilamente.

- Que extraño... - murmuro Castor- quizás Casandra tenga alguna explicación.

Eleazar inhalo profundamente.

- ¿Hablas del oráculo, Casandra de Troya?- pregunto ansioso, Castor simplemente asintió.

- ¿Ustedes son vegetarianos no es así?- pregunto Palas mirando a Carlisle, él cual asintió.- Podríamos llamar a Cass y a los que faltan, dado que la deuda de sangre ya se cumplió... ¿Qué dices?- dijo mirando a su hermano, el afirmo y miro a Carlisle por su permiso el cual accedió inmediatamente.

Pero tenía una duda y al parecer no fui la única.

- ¿A que te refieres con "ya se cumplió la deuda de sangre"? - pregunto Tanya mirando a Palas interrogadoramente. Él iba a responder, pero Lucas se le adelanto.

- Se refiere a que cuando Bella nos advirtió, y no solo eso, si no que salvo a Ari de los Romanos la deuda a la que se refieren las furias por su casta fue saldada, luego Héctor y yo al haber ayudado a combatirlos la nuestra también lo fue. Básicamente lo que la saldo fue el sacrificio por la vida del otro a pesar del odio. - concluyo observándome de manera extraña.

- ¡No lo entiendo! - grito con frustración, exaltándonos a todos, levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia mí. Me pare instintivamente y le hice frente. Por el rabillo de mis ojos vi como Edward y Jasper se pusieron en posición defensiva a mis lados.

- Sé que eres tú, pero ¿por qué no...? Ugh- volvió a gritar, vi como Héctor y Jasón se acercaron detrás de él con ademan tranquilizador, y lo sujetaron por los brazos, Lucas no se inquietó.- Igual no es que me quejo, dios sabe lo terrible que sería si nos reconoceríamos como tal, pero aun esta ese sentimiento...- dejo inconcluso, mirándome, esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Estás hablando de la atracción que sentimos?- pregunte tranquilamente, escuche dos inhalaciones bruscas a mis lados, seguidas por suaves gemidos. Me apresure a aclararme al ver que asentía- Es solo atracción, no se quien crees que soy, pero te aseguro que sé que no somos compañeros.

Vi como Castor se paró y vino al lado de su hijo, se veía confundido.

- Ciertamente tampoco lo comprendo. - dijo suspirando.

- Esperen un momento.- exclame levantando las manos frente a mí. - ¿Quién soy según ustedes, es decir a quién represento?

Los Delos intercambiaron miradas cautelosas. Ariadna fue quien respondió.

- Creemos..., no perdón, nosotros sabemos que eres Helena de Troya.


End file.
